


Spinning Stars

by butterflyslinky



Series: The House of Wayne-El [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: The family is back together, if still mending.





	Spinning Stars

Clark honestly didn’t know what he had expected.

He knew that getting back with Bruce would come with the assumption that he would immediately jump back into Bruce’s bed and sooth the savage beast. And if he was honest with himself, he was glad to do so, even thought he was well aware that Bruce tended to use sex to avoid resolving the real issues in their relationship.

Though Clark supposed he was just as guilty of that.

So it was only natural to fall back into it, to go back to the way it was before without a second thought. Bruce was more desperate now, more passionate, his new-found fear of death driving him on, but Clark didn’t mind. He knew that after everything, Bruce needed this.

It was fine. Everything was as good as it had ever been. Tim and Conner were happy to always be together again, and Clark was happy he got to have his kids all the time. And while Bruce still wasn’t perfect with Conner, he was at least trying to be kind, even though it was obvious that Bruce had no idea what to do with him.

Life was as good as it could be, and Clark couldn’t imagine any circumstance that would interrupt it.

At least, not until later that winter.

Conner had just turned eleven, his Robin costume new and ill-suited to his personality, though no one mentioned it—it was the only way Bruce knew how to connect with him, and Conner was at least willing to humor Bruce. And if Tim, barely turned ten, looked a little bit jealous, he didn’t openly complain about it.

It was at that time, with everything finally falling into place, that Clark started to feel it again, weight building, nausea overtaking him, and it was not a good time for this at all.

He stormed down to the Batcave, not angry so much as irritated, but it was enough that Bruce looked up at once.

“What have I done?” Bruce asked.

Clark glowered, though he feared it was more of a pout. “I’m pregnant,” he announced. “Again.”

Bruce stared for a moment, incredulous but still obviously happy. “Sorry?” he said.

“Bruce. We’re forty-two years old. Our eldest’s in his twenties and has declared intent t’start his own family in the semi-near future. We’re officially gittin’ too old for this.”

“Forty-two isn’t old,” Bruce said. “Especially since you haven’t aged a day since we were twenty-five. I doubt having another baby is going to cause any undue stress to your body.”

“We dunno that,” Clark said. “Tim was…”

“Tim was your second baby in one year,” Bruce said. “This one…should be easier.”

Clark looked down. “I’m scared,” he admitted. “I know I’ve already had three, but…I honestly dunno how long my child-bearing years are s’posed t’last. And ev’ry one jist makes it worse. And then there’s…everythin’ that happened this year and…” He took a breath. “After this one…no more. I’ll be happy t’have another one, y’know that, but…”

“We’ll figure something out,” Bruce said. “Until then…” He pulled Clark into his arms and kissed him. “I’m happy to have another one. Maybe this time, we’ll get it right.”

“Maybe.” Clark leaned into Bruce, more content. “Maybe we’ll have a girl this time.”

“Well, technically, none of you are any gender recognized on Earth…we just socialized all of them male because we didn’t know what else to do.”

“True,” Clark said. “Don’t matter t’me…we’re havin’ another baby.” He smiled.

“Yes,” Bruce said. “One more.”

*

The boys were thrilled with the announcement of a new baby, at least outwardly. Clark watched carefully for any sign of jealousy or hurt feelings, but he didn’t catch any. Indeed, having another baby coming seemed to cement the almost-mended cracks in the foundation of their family. Maybe this was what they needed to finally make things right.

It was a few months later, everyone settled into the idea of a new baby and preparations well under way for its arrival, that Clark heard the news from National City.

“Superman has once again taken leave for undisclosed reasons, but who is the new Supergirl, who appears to have all the same powers?”

Clark watched the monitors, stunned, as a girl with golden hair fought a monster, flying as fast as he could. It was impossible, and yet…

Bruce stepped up beside him, frowning. “Something else you forgot to tell me?” he asked, a slight edge of anger in his voice.

“Bruce, I swear…she ain’t mine, there ain’t any others…”

“So how do you explain her?”

“I cain’t.” Clark looked at Bruce with pleading eyes. “I promise…I’ll git the Lasso’a Truth if y’want, but she ain’t mine.”

Bruce sighed. “I believe you,” he said. “But we need to find out who she is and where she came from.”

“I can…”

“You’re staying here,” Bruce said. “If she’s not friendly, I won’t risk either of you getting hurt.” He turned and called up the stairs. “Robin! Suit up!”

“What, you trust an eleven-year-old boy but not a grown man t’handle her?”

“You’re pregnant,” Bruce said. “And you know I won’t let any harm come to Conner.”

Clark sighed, but acquiesced. Bruce and Conner were gone a few minutes later. Clark headed upstairs to the roof, focusing his eyes and ears across the miles until he could see Supergirl on what seemed to be a routine patrol. Something about her was familiar, somehow, but Clark didn’t know what.

Tim flew up next to him, staring across the distance as well. “I wish I could have gone,” he said.

“Next year,” Clark said. He wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “When I go back t’work, y’can come with me…or Conner’ll come with me and you’ll work with Bruce. Either way, your time will come.”

Tim nodded, watching the Batmobile as it sped toward National City. An hour later, Batman and Robin had tracked Supergirl down. Robin flew up to her, at her level, trying to look serious in his brother’s too-bright costume.

She stared at him as though looking straight through the mask, her face stricken. “Kal-El?” she breathed.

Robin blinked. “<No,>” he said in Kryptonian. “<My name is Kon-El…Kal-El is my…mother, I think.>”

She stared. “<Your bearer, you mean?>”

“<Yes,>” Robin said. “<Who are you?>”

“<My name is Kara Zor-El,>” she said. “<Kal-El is my cousin.>”

Clark froze, staring across the distance. It seemed impossible, and yet…

Robin stared at her as well. “<I think…>” He swallowed heavily. “<You should come with us,>” he said. “<I think you and Kal have a lot to talk about.>”

*

Clark and Tim were waiting in the entry hall when the door opened and Dick came in, looking rather frantic.

“Y’heard?” Clark asked.

“Moment I saw her, I decided to keep an eye on her,” Dick said. “And since Conner’s bringing her here…figured you could use some back-up if she’s lying.”

“I don’t think she is,” Clark said. “She’s at least from Krypton…and she knew my name. That ain’t exactly public information.”

Dick nodded. “We should still keep her downstairs,” he said. “At least until we’re sure.”

Clark sighed. “I don’t think my uniform’ll look very nice, even if I can squeeze into it.”

“And I don’t even have a uniform,” Tim said.

“My Robin costumes would still be too big on you,” Dick muttered. “I suppose we can speed-sew something.”

“Git on that,” Clark said. “Don’t worry ‘bout the style, jist make sure the sign of El’s on it and he has a mask.”

“Can do.” Dick and Tim hurried down to the Batcave.

Clark took a bit longer to follow. It wasn’t that he was ashamed that he was pregnant, or of the way his body looked, but his costume wasn’t exactly made for his current figure. Kara Zor-El hadn’t seemed surprised that he had born a son, but he still wasn’t sure just how normal he was for his own people.

Still, no use delaying it, so Clark went downstairs and got into costume, grateful that at five months he was still able to. Any longer and it would have been impossible.

Dick and Tim joined him a few minutes later. Tim was dressed in a blue and orange costume that Dick had clearly modeled off his Robin outfit. Tim did not look very happy about it.

“I don’t think I was built for tights,” he grumbled.

“You look fine,” Dick said. “At least flashy enough that she won’t notice you out of costume.”

“Just in time, too,” Clark muttered as the garage opened and the Batmobile rolled in.

Batman pulled Supergirl out of the back as gently as he could. Clark studied her carefully. She didn’t look dangerous, mostly just curious. She was young, younger than Dick, barely more than a child now that Clark looked at her up close.

She looked around before her eyes fell on Clark. They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

“Kal?” she finally said tentatively.

“That is my name,” Clark said. “Forgive me for not coming to meet with you myself, but I am in a rather…delicate condition.

“I can see that.” Kara half-smiled. “I didn’t realize how long it had been.” Her eyes moved to Dick and Tim, standing protectively on either side of Clark. “Also yours?”

“My sons, Rhy-El and Tae-El,” he said. “And you’ve met Kon.”

“And your…” Kara struggled for the word. “<Mate?>”

Clark glanced at Bruce. “Partner,” he said.

“…call me Bruce,” Bruce said.

Kara turned and frowned at him. “You’re human.”

“Yes.”

“But you’re their sire?”

“…yes.”

Clark gave Kara a small smile. “I don’t question it,” he said. “But that’s not why Kon brought you here.” Clark went and found a chair and sat down. “I want to know where you came from and why I haven’t seen you before…why you know me but I don’t know you.”

“It’s a long story,” Kara said.

“I have time.”

*

It took Kara nearly half an hour to explain it all, her escape from Krypton, her time trapped in the Phantom Zone until she managed to break free, the last six years spent on Earth. She had known that Superman was Kryptonian and had suspected that he was her lost cousin, but she hadn’t been sure how to contact him without looking like it was a trap.

Once she was finished, Clark glanced at Bruce. “Would you excuse us a moment?” he asked. “Rhy will look after you.”

Kara nodded and Clark and Bruce headed upstairs.

“I don’t like it,” Bruce said as soon as the door closed. “We have no way to verify her story…it could still be a trap.”

“We invited her,” Clark said.

“Conner invited her.”

“And I trust Conner’s judgment.”

“He’s eleven.”

“And he’s remarkably intuitive. And she’s tellin’ the truth ‘bout bein’ from Krypton…why shouldn’t the rest of it be true as well?”

“Not everyone from Krypton is a friend,” Bruce said.

“She’s been here six years,” Clark said. “There’s gotta be a paper trail…I can have Lois look into her. Find people who can at least vouch fer her character. I’d go myself, but…” He gestured at his stomach.

“Just make sure Lois keeps her mouth shut,” Bruce said. “I don’t need anyone coming after you right now.”

“Lois can keep a secret,” Clark said. “What d’we do with Kara ‘til then?”

Bruce sighed. “I suppose keeping her in the cave under guard isn’t an option.”

“Tim and I ain’t the idea people t’do that right now,” Clark said. “And if she really wants t’leave, we have no real reason t’detain her…and kidnappin’ Supergirl ain’t gonna do us any favors.”

“True, but if we find out she is a threat, I don’t want to turn her loose on the streets while you’re out of commission.”

Clark hummed. “And Dick’s handlin’ both Bludhaven and Metroplis right now…we cain’t ask him t’keep an eye on Kara as well.”

“We could send Tim out with him…having another pair of hands might give him enough breathing room.”

“’Cept those hands’re ten years old. If Dick has t’wrangle Supergirl, Tim cain’t keep two cities under control…and if Supergirl’s a threat, I don’t think Tim could take her.”

Bruce sighed in frustration. “So we can’t keep her here and we have no one to make sure she isn’t a threat except a human reporter.”

“Basically.”

“So…what, we just have to trust her?”

Clark glared a bit. “If she’s tellin’ the truth, and I believe she is, she’s my family…I don’t wanna start off by treatin’ her like a villain when she hasn’t done anythin’.”

“You can’t just accept her story because you want it to be true,” Bruce said gently.

“And y’cain’t jist dismiss her ‘cause yer suspicious’a ev’rythin’,” Clark said.

Bruce took Clark in his arms, one hand resting over the place where their latest baby grew. “Call it instinct,” he said. “I just don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“We won’t be,” Clark said. “I know that you’ll stand between us and any threats.”

“Always,” Bruce said. “So…”

“We’ll let her leave, if she wants,” Clark said. “But we can offer t’let her stay…git t’know her a bit, git Lois t’find more information, and once we know more, we can decide what t’do next.”

“All right,” Bruce said. “We can do that. But at the first sign of trouble, I’m getting out the ring.”

“If she makes any threatenin’ moves, I got four people who’re gonna git in her way,” Clark said. “I may not like it…but I know I can rely on it.”

*

Kara was delighted to be invited to stay at the manor and get to know her new extended family. Bruce was still a bit leery of her, but he seemed to feel better having Kara where he could keep an eye on her.

The boys seemed perfectly content to have Kara around. Indeed, Tim was positively eager to learn more about Krypton, while Conner was happy to have another Kryptonian to train with. Dick didn’t have much motive for accepting Kara aside from his naturally cheerful attitude toward everyone—though the fact that Barbara liked Kara didn’t hurt.

And Clark…well, he’d be lying if he pretended Bruce was wrong. He knew that most of the reason he so easily accepted Kara was that he wanted her story to be true. He wanted another of his people to be alive, another member of the House of El to have survived.

Not least because he had so many questions for her.

“So,” Clark asked one morning a few weeks later. “How does…this…” He gestured. “Work on Krypton?”

Kara looked rather nonplussed. “I mean…Lara was the first person in generations to get pregnant,” Kara said. “Theoretically, all Kryptonians could bear children, but under red sunlight, it was too hard on our bodies, so we found alternate means.” She glanced at Clark’s stomach with a slight frown. “Most Kryptonians didn’t have more than two children, even artificially…I don’t know how you’re managing to have four.”

“I mean…” Clark shrugged. “I didn’t really plan any’a ‘em. They jist…happen.”

“I can help with that,” Kara said. “If your mate insists on continuing to shower you with physical affection…I know how to make the medicine we took to prevent it.”

Clark blushed. “Ain’t jist him,” he mumbled. “But…yeah, that’d prob’ly be a good idea.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she promised. “Until then…” She hesitated. “Are you warm enough?”

“Mostly?” Clark said. “Why?”

“Lara always needed someone holding her while she was pregnant,” Kara said. “Something about an instinct to share body heat…I notice you’re more isolated.”

Clark didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “This is nothin’,” he said. “With Dick, I spent most’a the pregnancy alone at the Fortress of Solitude.”

Kara stared in horror. “Why?”

“It’s complicated,” Clark said. “But…Bruce and I weren’t t’gether right then and…given that Earth has diff’rent ideas ‘bout gender presentation, I decided not t’be around anyone.”

“No wonder Rhy is so thin,” Kara said. “Tae as well…didn’t Bruce offer you any comfort?”

“Tim isn’t small because I was cold,” Clark said. “I was well looked-after…but I had him and Conner jist over a year apart…it wasn’t good fer my body.”

Kara shook her head. “Having two that close together was unheard of on Krypton,” she said. “Even artificially…from what I read, it’s another holdover from when we still had natural births. Kryptonian bodies aren’t built to have children more than once every five years, and most people wait longer. I suppose that’s why there’s less distinction between our sexes…only way to maintain a population.

“I see,” Clark said. “Guess I was jist unlucky…that or the yellow sun radiation gives me a higher fertility rate.”

“Probably,” Kara said. “I’m mostly still amazed that humans and Kryptonians are compatible at all.”

“Honestly, I was shocked the first time,” Clark said. “I didn’t even know I could be pregnant…but…well, here I am.”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “Here you are.” She smiled. “You look good, Kal…and I know your parents would be so happy to have grandchildren.”

*

Clark thought quite a lot about Kara’s words over the next few days. Thinking back, he always did feel better when someone was hugging him, or when he could curl up with Bruce at the end of the day, safe with someone else holding him.

She must have said something to the others as well, because they were suddenly always there. At any given moment, Clark could simply be resting, and then someone would always find him and either pull him into a hug or nestle into his arms.

He could get used to it.

He was nearing the end of his time when one night, Batman and Robin were called out on an emergency. Kara was back in National City, and Clark felt the loss acutely.

Tim slipped into the bedroom and crawled up next to Clark, cuddling into him. Clark held his son, feeling very content.

“Papa?” Tim asked.

“Hm?”

“Will I be a good big brother?”

“Of course you will.” Clark hugged Tim a bit tighter. “Yer a good boy, Timmy…yer kind t’ev’ryone. And I know how much y’already love the little one.”

Tim placed a hand over the baby, smiling as he felt the tiny kicks. “Yeah,” he said. “I just want to be as good to him as Dick and Conner and…” He swallowed. “And Jason were to me. I want him to be happy.”

Clark blinked back tears. “That’s all any’a us want,” he said. “And I think we can all promise that. And I know…you’ll do well with him. You’ve had so many good brothers…you know how to be good yourself.”

Tim smiled and curled up, soon fast asleep in Clark’s arms. Clark kissed the top of his head and was soon asleep himself.

*

Summer had just arrived when the pains started. The moment Clark called out, Dick was there to take Tim and Conner to Bludhaven for the weekend. Kara, however, followed Clark and Bruce down to the cave, looking rather distraught.

“Should it be hurting that much?” she asked after Clark had screamed through another contraction.

Clark caught his breath and half-smiled. “Believe it or not, the last one was worse.”

Kara looked downright horrified. Bruce held Clark’s hand and gave Kara another small smile. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Alfred delivered the last two without issue…this one should be easier.”

Bruce ended up regretting those words an hour later when Clark accidentally broke his hand, but soon enough the baby was in Clark’s arms, Kara staring in wonder.

“All that and he’s so small,” she said.

“He’s bigger than Dick and Tim were,” Clark said. “And he’ll grow in time.”

Bruce returned from having his hand set and smiled at the baby. “He’s perfect,” Bruce declared. “What should we call him?”

“Jonathan,” Clark said. “Jonathan Thomas Kent-Wayne.”

Bruce swallowed a bit, tears in his eyes. “Hello, Jon,” he said. “Welcome home.”

Kara smiled as well and bent to place a kiss on the baby’s forehead. “<Welcome to life, Jor, son of Kal, of the house of El.>” She reached out. “May I?”

Clark’s brow furrowed as he handed Jon over to Kara. She unbuttoned her top and held the baby to her breast, where he latched on immediately.

Clark and Bruce stared. “What…?” Clark said.

Kara glanced at him, her expression completely serene. “The main difference between sexes on Krypton is one can nurse and the other can’t,” she explained. “Back in the old days, everyone could bear, but you needed someone who could nurse…often there would be one of my sex in each house who made that her sole task. It doesn’t matter if she’s expecting or has never born, all Kryptonian…women…can feed any child.” She shifted so Jon was more secure in her arms. “I suspect that’s why your first three aren’t as strong as they should be…you didn’t have a nurse for them.”

“Seems likely,” Bruce said. “So will you…?”

“I’ll be happy to,” Kara said. “I’ll see that this one grows strong…him and all who come after him.”

*

Jon was the sweetest baby Clark had ever seen. He hardly ever cried, and was always perfectly content as long as he was being held—and no one was ever inclined to put him down.

Kara was especially enthralled with her new cousin. There was hardly a moment when Kara wasn’t holding him, always aware of anything Jon might need, proving herself a capable nursemaid and substitute mother. Jon seemed to love Kara just as much, and it pleased Clark to see his son so well-loved, though Bruce grumbled that it seemed like Kara would steal him.

“Lois’s research didn’t turn up anythin’ negative,” Clark pointed out one evening.

“I know,” Bruce said. He was holding Jon close, looking more peaceful than Clark had ever seen him. “But I’d rather not lose this one.”

“We won’t,” Clark said. “The last three may’ve been a bit rocky, but this time…this time, it’s all gonna be okay. He’s got a proper nurse, and a lotta people who love him…and no one’s gonna let anythin’ happen t’him.”  He swallowed. “We ain’t gonna lose another one.”

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “Nothing bad will happen to Jon…not while either of us are here.”

*

Clark knew he should wait longer than six months to return to patrol—he had learned that the hard way after Tim was born—but it was difficult to sit home and listen to other people care for his city.

He wasn’t surprised when Conner approached him the day after he announced his decision, looking a bit nervous.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Clark asked.

Conner took a deep breath. “I…Tim wants to be Robin and I don’t work with Dad very well because he doesn’t understand how to use superpowers at all and he’s always criticizing how I do everything so…could I maybe be your sidekick for a while instead?”

Clark sighed. He had listened in on the patrols Conner and Bruce had gone on, and while he knew Bruce was trying to be patient and teach Conner well, the relationship was still strained and Conner wasn’t exactly suited to the role of Robin.

“I’ll have t’discuss it with Bruce,” Clark said. “Is he treatin’ y’right outside’a work?”

Conner nodded. “He’s fine out of costume,” he said. “But when I’m Robin, it feels like he’s just waiting for me to mess up and he gets really grumpy about every little thing I do wrong.”

“I think part’a that’s fear,” Clark said gently. “He’s been more hypercritical than usual ever since…”

“I know,” Conner said. “But I don’t think he’d be as on edge with Tim…and Tim wants it more than I do.”

Clark nodded. “Well, then…I’ll talk t’Bruce. In the meanwhile, I s’pose you’ll need a new identity.”

“I already have one,” Conner said. “I…” He looked embarrassed. “If you’re Superman…your sidekick would be Superboy, right?”

Clark smiled and hugged Conner. “Right.”

*

Bruce had no objection to Conner leaving the name of Robin behind him—indeed, he seemed almost relieved.

“He’s a good kid,” he told Clark. “And he will become a great hero. But he’s just not compatible as my sidekick…our minds work too differently.”

“And tryin’ t’bond with him ain’t workin’ either?”

Bruce sighed. “I’m trying,” he said. “And some days, it…almost works. But it’s hard to focus on the…father-son bonding thing when Scarcrow’s poisoning Gotham Square, you know? And being on such different wavelengths makes it more dangerous and less effective for us to be a team.”

“I s’pose that’s fair,” Clark said. “Part’a it’s my fault…if I hadn’t’ve left…”

“If you hadn’t left, it would be much worse,” Bruce said. “If you’d stayed, I would have hurt all of us more than I did. I deserved that…I needed to have a long, hard look at who I was becoming.”

Clark nodded. “I’m sure one day, y’all’ll find common ground,” he said. “Until then, we’d better find Tim a uniform…and find out what Superboy’ll be.”

“You should take Tim out with you sometimes,” Bruce said. “Teach him to use his powers properly.”

“I will,” Clark said. “And you oughtta keep workin’ with Conner off the field so he can learn not t’rely on his.”

*

It was a bit of an adjustment to have a permanent sidekick. Clark did his best to go slower, to talk through his movements and decisions as they went. Luckily, Conner’s time as Robin hadn’t been wasted; he understood the main principles of superheroing, and Bruce had taken the rougher edges off his fighting style. Indeed, it was nice to have an extra pair of hands sometimes, good to spend more time with Conner now that the new baby was taking up so much of everyone’s attention.

Tim joined them sometimes, but most of the time it was just Clark and Conner, flying above Metropolis to keep an eye on everything, discussing anything they wanted.

It was during one of those times, a few months after Conner had put on a t-shirt and taken the name of Superboy, that he looked at Clark, curiosity clear on his face.

“Why does Dad hate me?” he asked bluntly.

Clark blinked. “He doesn’t hate you,” he said.

Conner tsked at him. “He does,” he said. “He’s just gotten better at hiding it.”

“You said that…”

“He treats me fine,” Conner said. “But I know, Papa…I can feel it from him. He wishes I was never born.”

Clark blinked back tears. “If you want us to leave again…”

“No,” Conner said. “We can’t…I made the choice to go back, and it wasn’t because I thought I’d change his mind. I just want to know…”

“It’s…” Clark struggled. Conner was only twelve, not ready for the awful truth. Then again, would he ever be ready? “Something bad happened to me before you were born,” Clark said carefully. “It’s not your fault, but since it was so close to when we got you, Bruce…I think seeing you always reminds him of that.”

“But…if it happened to you…why don’t you hate me?”

Clark pulled Conner into a hug. “Oh, sweetheart, I could never hate you,” he said. “What happened to me…it hurts, and it always will. But you aren’t to blame for that. And Bruce knows that…he doesn’t hate you. He hates thinking about that time…I know you don’t mean to remind him of it.”

Conner hugged back. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked.

Clark swallowed. “When you’re older,” he said. “I promise…I’m just not ready to talk about it yet.” He pulled back and looked at Conner seriously. “I love you, Kon…that’s all you need to think about right now. I love you, and I’m so happy I have you.”

*

Over the years, Barbara Gordon had become a more or less permanent fixture in their lives. She had worked as Batgirl for almost ten years, and she and Dick had been together for about half of that. Clark was still a bit amazed that Dick was old enough to not only date but to be living with his partner, but he had come to accept that, while part of him would always want to baby Dick and shield him from the world, his eldest son was an adult and Barbara was the woman he had chosen.

And she was a nice girl, a great hero. Clark liked her, and while Bruce occasionally grumbled about her and Dick being too easily distracted on patrol, everyone knew he secretly approved.

Jon was a year old, everyone was as happy as they could be, and Dick was making noises about buying a ring. Clark should have known that something would happen.

He had just woken up, Jon demanding attention. He took the baby down to the Cave—for some reason, Jon always calmed down in the darkness. He really was Bruce’s son, Clark reflected ruefully as he walked Jon up and down the silent Cave—everyone else was out on patrol or safely asleep upstairs.

Jon had just fallen asleep again when the garage door opened and Dick came speeding in. One look at his face and Clark was by him. Dick’s face was streaked with tears, his breathing rapid and out of control.

“Dick, what happened?” Clark asked.

“It’s Babs,” he choked. “She…”

Clark felt his stomach drop. “Is she alive?”

Dick nodded jerkily. “She…we were on patrol, and I was chasing a lead…she was swinging after me and…one of them got a lucky shot…she fell and…and I couldn’t catch her.”

“Oh, Dicky.” Clark shifted Jon to one arm so he could hug Dick with the other. “Where is she?”

“Gotham General,” Dick said. “I…we had to stop and change clothes…make up a story...I should have brought her here, but…she insisted on someplace her father could be with her.”

“So she’s conscious?”

“In and out…mostly out when I left…” He swallowed. “The shot hit her spine…and the fall broke her legs. The doctor wouldn’t tell me anything, but…”

“You’ve called Jim, right?”

“Yeah…he’s with her.” Dick clung to Clark tightly. “I should have caught her…I always catch her.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Clark petted Dick’s hair gently. “Y’cain’t always catch everyone…not even supermen can save the world alone.”

Dick kept sobbing into Clark’s chest. “It’s my fault…I should have been faster…”

“Dick. Y’did what y’could.” Clark guided his son over to a chair and sat him down. “Now, we jist gotta wait fer more news…hold Jon and I’ll make coffee, okay?”

Dick took Jon, who stirred a little before falling asleep in Dick’s lap. Clark moved through the cave, mostly on autopilot.

“Where’re Bruce and Tim?” Clark asked.

“Still on patrol,” Dick said. “They showed up and finished taking the bastards down.”

Clark nodded and brought the coffee over. Dick moved Jon and took it, though he could barely sip at it between sobs.

Bruce returned just as the sun was rising. He was at Dick’s side in a moment, pulling him close, and Dick fell into him, crying into Bruce’s chest.

Tim went to Clark, leaning into him, looking more exhausted than usual. Clark scooped him up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Bedtime,” Clark declared. “All’a you.”

“Papa…” Dick began.

“I’m sure Jim’ll call when there’s news,” Clark said. “But we ain’t gonna git the call down here.” He shepherded them upstairs, saw Tim and Dick to their rooms, put Jon back to bed, looked in on Conner and Kara, and had Bruce back in their room a few minutes later.

As soon as the door closed, Bruce fell into Clark’s arms, no longer obligated to put on a brave face for the boys as he started crying as hard as Dick had.

“This is my fault,” Bruce said.

Clark rubbed small circles into his partner’s back. “It’s no more yer fault than Dick’s,” he said.

“If I hadn’t encouraged her…”

“She chose t’be Batgirl,” Clark said. “Nothing y’did was gonna stop her…and y’cain’t predict what happens out there.”

“That’s the point, though,” Bruce said. “I can’t predict it…Dick’s been captured more times than I can count, even if he can get himself out…Tim and Conner are only alive because they’re like you…and Jason…”

“None’a it…” Clark struggled. “Our boys’ll be fine,” he finally said. “And…well, I cain’t pretend I ever approved’a havin’ Jason be Robin, but…his death wasn’t yer fault. I know y’did everythin’ y’could t’protect him…I know how hard y’fought t’save him.”

Bruce took a shuddering breath. “And now?”

“Barbara knew the risks. And she takes more’a ‘em than she should…you’ve seen her up there with Dick. I watch ‘em…always scared that he’s gonna drop her…”

“He wouldn’t…”

“He could’ve…it would’ve taken one missed catch and she’d be dead.” He kissed Bruce gently. “There was nothin’ y’could’ve done t’prevent this. Now, we jist need t’take care of Dick. Once we know more, we can help her.”

Bruce nodded and finally allowed Clark to take him to bed.

*

Jim showed up late that afternoon, looking far older than Clark had ever seen him as Alfred showed him into the sitting room.

Dick looked up, pale and exhausted as Jim came in. “Is she…?”

“Barbara will live,” Jim said. “She’s…” He took a deep breath. “The doctors say it’s unlikely she’ll ever walk again…between the shot and the fall…” He was clearly struggling not to cry. “Tell me again what happened.”

Dick swallowed, his eyes flicking to his parents for a brief moment. “We were up on our balcony,” he said. “Just…looking at the stars…and there was a fight in the alley and…and shots were fired and one of them hit her and…she fell…the railing was rusted and it broke…” He swallowed. “They were gone by the time I got down there. I called the ambulance and…and came home when the hospital kicked me out.”

Jim studied him for a moment, a faint frown on his face. “Dick…I don’t like to ask this, but is there anyone who can verify your story?”

Dick blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that no one else at your building heard shots last night,” Jim said. “I mean that the railing at your building isn’t rusted…it looked more like it was melted and then broken. I mean that Barbara’s knuckles were bruised as though she had been fighting.” His eyes hardened. “So…I have to ask, why would the man who supposedly loves my daughter want to hurt her?”

Dick stared in horror. “How…how could you even ask me that?!” he said.

Clark decided it was time to intervene. “Commissioner, if yer accusin’ Dick’a something…”

Jim glared at him. “Mr. Kent, I suggest you leave the room.”

“Like Hell,” Bruce said. “This is our house and you have no right…”

“I have every right,” Jim said. “And right now, Dick has the right to remain silent…”

“Jim, think about what you’re saying!” Bruce said. “Dick has loved Babs since they were children…why would he ever hurt her?”

“I hope he would tell me,” Jim snapped.

“I didn’t!” Dick said. “I couldn’t! I love her…if I could change this…”

“What was it?” Jim demanded. “Did she look at another man? Did she threaten to leave you? Has it been like this for longer and I was too blind to see—?”

“No!” Dick said. “It wasn’t…I didn’t harm her, I swear!” He looked at Jim with pleading eyes. “Jim…you’ve known me a long time…ever since I came to Gotham. Do you really think I’d hurt her? Do you really believe I could do that?”

Jim stared at him a moment before he slumped. “I don’t know what to believe,” he said quietly, the anger suddenly gone from his voice. “My little girl…”

Bruce went to the sideboard and poured a glass of whiskey, which he pressed into Jim’s hands. “Here,” he said. “When are they releasing her?”

“They don’t know,” Jim said. “A few weeks, maybe…she’ll be coming out in a wheelchair.” He sipped at the whiskey, his hands shaking. “I’m sorry, Dick…but a fifth-floor walk-up…”

Dick nodded. “Your place isn’t much more accessible, is it?”

“No,” Jim said. “I…I suppose I’ll have to find a new place for her…”

“She can live here,” Bruce said. “I have elevators…and I can hire therapists and…”

“I don’t need your charity.”

“Barbara’s family,” Bruce said. “Of course I’m going to take care of her.”

“Shouldn’t we ask her before we make too many decisions?” Clark asked.

“We’ll offer,” Bruce said. “Until then…if you need anything…”

Jim nodded. “Thank you,” he said. He looked at Dick. “I’m sorry…for thinking you…”

“It’s okay,” Dick said. “You were angry…I’m angry too. I want justice for the man who did this to her…but…we can’t turn on each other.” He swallowed. “I don’t think she’d like it if we fought too much.”

“No,” Jim said. “She wouldn’t.”

*

It really wasn’t surprising that, six weeks later, Dick and Babs did decide to move back to the manor. After all, it would be much easier to keep Jim from learning the truth if Barbara wasn’t constantly under his watch, and the manor was more practically set up for her needs.

Clark was glad to have them, of course, but he was starting to get a little overwhelmed. Wayne Manor had always been so dark and quiet before, but now, with so many people living there, it was starting to feel a bit more crowded.

Bruce only laughed when Clark mentioned it. “This manor is meant to be full of people,” he said. “It’s far too much space for just me and a butler.” He smiled, staring at the fire. “I’d love nothing more than to run out of rooms…have our children and grandchildren fill the entire space…”

Clark half-smiled, a little sadly. “I don’t think we can have grandchildren,” he said. “I mean…”

Bruce took his hand. “I’m sure we’ll find out,” he said. “And even if we don’t…I’ll still be content.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I think we’ve done okay.”

*

They settled in well enough in time. Barbara took up almost permanent residence in the Batcave, running the computers under the name of Oracle. She did look a bit wistful when the others suited up and went out, but otherwise seemed content to do her part.

Overall, the team—and they were a team, even when scattered across four different cities—was doing well. Clark and Bruce could manage alone, of course, but having Robin and Superboy made it better, gave them something more tangible to fight for. Dick and Kara managed their cities well, and rarely asked for any help. Barbara kept everything coordinated, somehow keeping track of every police scanner in alarm in all of their cities, calling out coordinates and alerts sometimes before any of the Supers could hear them.

It worked for them, and it was always a joy to come home, take Jon back from Alfred, and settle in as a family after a long night of patrol.

A year passed, then two, life moving almost too fast for Clark to even notice. Conner and Tim were passing into their teenage years, growth spurts and cracked voices and violent moodswings getting stronger every day. Bruce was fairly alarmed at just how out of control their emotions were; apparently, it was far worse for them than it had been for Dick.

“Dick was goin’ through a lot at fourteen,” Clark reminded Bruce after a particularly rough day that had left Conner in tears for no discernable reason and Tim punching a wall that definitely didn’t deserve it. “I mean…we kinda roped him into a lotta babysittin’ and made him be an adult before he was ready. Conner and Tim have more space t’express themselves.”

“Is this normal?” Bruce asked. It was a very frequently asked question.

“I was worse,” Clark said. “But it stabilized in a year or two.”

Bruce groaned. “And we’ve still got one more after them.”

Clark laughed. “Would y’trade ‘em in?”

Bruce grinned back. “Not for the world.”

*

Tim had just turned thirteen, grown into his new, darker Robin costume, but still too small and skinny for his age. Conner had gone through another growth spurt, awkward and gangly and blushing his way through doing his own laundry in the mornings. Jon was now three, walking and speaking, a sunny and loving child to everyone. Kara was still his favorite, of course, but he was perfectly content as long as someone was paying him any attention. Kara was undeterred by Jon growing up; she still loved and cared for him like he was her own, and Clark was ever so grateful to her.

The call came late one night as Barbara manned the comms for Batman and Robin. “Superman! You’re needed!”

Clark had been planning to spend a quiet night with Jon, but at the call, he turned the child over to Kara and rushed downstairs, Conner on his heels. “What’s goin’ on, Oracle?”

“New villain,” Barbara said. “Just burned down half the warehouses and kidnapped Robin. Batman’s on his tail, but he’s going to need help.”

Clark’s heart dropped. “What’s his deal?”

“No idea,” Barbara said. “I’ve never seen him before…we don’t even have a name.”

Clark nodded. “Conner, suit up, we’re going.”

They were out the door a second later. Clark locked onto Tim’s heartbeat, beating too fast, and it only took a moment before they landed outside a rather rundown building. Clark started to approach slowly. He barely made it two steps before a warning shot was fired. Clark spotted the spark of green in the bullet and paused.

“I just want to talk,” he called.

“Back off,” a voice growled back.

Clark paused. He knew that voice, or something like it. His heart sped up. “What do you want for Robin?” he asked.

“For Robin?” the voice called back. “I want him to be safe…I want him to be away from you crazy assholes…all of you who would send a child to his death.”

Clark took a few deep breaths. “Please,” he said. “Let him go…you don’t want to hurt him.”

“No.” There was movement by the window. Clark made out a tall figure with an oddly-shaped head. He focused and realized it was a red helmet obscuring the man’s features. “I don’t want to hurt him…and I don’t want you to hurt him, either.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“I’m going to keep him safe,” the man continued. “Keep him out of that world…away from Batman’s war.” There was silence for a moment. “Or do you not care when the children dying aren’t yours? Is it all right as long as your precious family isn’t hurt?”

Clark swallowed and focused, looking through the wall. He saw Tim, standing by the wall. His eyes met Clark’s and he nodded once.

“Jason,” Tim said softly. “This isn’t the way.”

Slowly, the red hood turned.

“I chose to be Robin,” Tim said. “Maybe it’s family pride…maybe I’m just as dumb and reckless as you always said. But I still chose it…because I watched my big brothers save the world and I wanted to be like them.” Tim moved toward Jason slowly. “I know you wanted a better life for me…but all I ever wanted was to make you proud. All I want is to be like you.”

“Don’t,” Jason said, his voice broken. “The last thing I ever wanted was for you to be like me.”

“Then drop this,” Tim said. “You’re alive…you have a second chance. Jason…” Tim swallowed. “I…I knew for a long time…but I knew you didn’t want Batman to know. But now…come home. Be part of our family…please.”

Clark watched, hardly breathing. He could feel Conner trembling next to him and he barely moved when the shadow that was Batman detached from the darkness to stand on his other side.

“Status?” Bruce whispered.

“Robin’s talking him down,” Clark said. “Don’t attack.”

“He took my son.”

“He is your son.” Clark turned. “I don’t know how…but that’s Jason in there.”

Bruce froze. What little of his face the cowl didn’t cover went white. “It can’t be,” he said. “It’s a trick…”

“Robin believes it,” Clark said. “And he believe it. Either way…we’ll do better taking him home than trying to fight him.”

Slowly, Jason lowered his gun. “Tim…”

“Please, Jay,” Tim said. “Come home.”

Jason swallowed a few times before he finally nodded.

*

The mood in the Batcave was very tense.

Jason had allowed Bruce to drive him and Tim back in the Batmobile. Clark and Conner had arrive first to find that Barbara had already called Dick. Both of them were pale and shaking, having heard everything over the comms.

As soon as the Batmobile rolled in, Jason was out of it, pulling his helmet off. Clark studied him closely. Jason was barely older than he had been when he died. There was a streak of white in his hair and his eyes were weary, the spark of anger he had always carried grown into a raging inferno.

Bruce’s expression was stricken as he got out of the car and looked at Jason. Tim was shaking, tears leaking from under his mask. Conner was beside him in a moment, wrapping his arm around Tim’s shoulders protectively.

Jason looked around at them all. “Nice to know being dead saved your family,” he said bitterly. “Tearful reunion? Did dear old Dad swear he wouldn’t lose anyone else? Did all of you cry at my funeral and promise to do better in my memory?”

“Jason…” Bruce began.

“Don’t start, Bruce,” Jason snapped. “Do you want to know how it went? How the Joker beat me to death? How my last moments were spent in the middle of an explosion? How I didn’t even get to die peacefully and be done with this? Do you want to hear how I got dragged back to life in the Lazarus Pit and then held prisoner by your ex fuckbuddy for years?” He glared at Bruce. “She has a son by the way…says he’s yours from when you were slutting it up all over Gotham rather than taking care of your existing kids.”

Bruce looked like he’d been punched. Clark’s eyes darted between them, unsure of what to say or do. Tim was crying into Conner’s chest and the others just sat stunned.

Dick broke the silence. “What are you trying to accomplish?” he demanded.

Jason whirled on him. “Don’t try to defend him,” he snapped. “Don’t sit there being the golden child, lecturing his rebellious little brother again. You don’t get it…you can’t die. You won’t ever know what it’s like!”

“Do you really think losing you was easy?” Dick asked. “You think we just forgot about you and moved on? You think that we acted like your death was the best thing to ever happen?”

“You tell me,” Jason said. “How often have any of you even thought about me?”

“Every day!” Dick shouted. “None of us ever stopped thinking about it…but did you really think we were just going to die because you did?”

Jason laughed. “Oh, of course not,” he said. “After all, there’s nothing like a tragedy to mend broken hearts!”

“You think that mended anything?” Dick asked. “It didn’t! What it did was get them back together even though they know it’s bad for them both, but they’ve got nothing else to fill the space you left! It threw all of us back into the absolute worst environment for us because no one in this goddamn family would know a healthy coping mechanism if it slapped them in the face!”

“Dick!” Clark said. “That ain’t…!”

“Don’t you start,” Jason said. “Truth, justice, the American Way, and you live off lies! You live off your self-righteous preaching and don’t actually give a flying fuck about anyone else as long as you get what you want! You’re the reason Bruce went on a sex tour of Gotham and left Talia so fucked in the head she decided to drag me back to life in an attempt to get his attention!”

“Don’t you dare blame Papa for this!” Conner burst out. “Don’t you dare blame him for trying to keep me away from this asshole like you wouldn’t have done the same!”

Tim pushed away from Conner. “Don’t you say that about Dad--!”

“He is, Tim, and you know it--!”

“Conner, that’s enough—”

“No, Papa, it isn’t, and you won’t even tell me why—”

“All of you, stop it!”

“Shut up, Babs, you’re just going to ride the Dick anyway—”

“Jason, please, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t you talk to her that way—”

A blast of red light flew over their heads, hitting the opposite wall. The room fell silent as they all turned.

Kara was standing at the top of the stairs, Jon in her arms, glaring at all of them. Jon was clinging to her with one hand, sucking his thumb and looked at them with wide, tear-filled eyes.

“Would somebody explain why you’re shouting so loud we can hear it through a lead-lined bunker?” she snapped.

There was silence for a moment before Bruce took a breath. “Kara, this is my son Jason,” he said. “Jason, this is Clark’s cousin Kara and your brother Jon.”

Jason stared at Kara for a long moment before he looked at Jon. The anger faded quickly, replaced by overwhelming sorrow. “Another one?” he asked.

“The last one,” Clark said. “I’m sorry,” he said to Kara.

She nodded and brought Jon down the steps. Clark took him and Jon clung to his neck, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. “Why’s everyone fighting?” he asked.

Clark rubbed Jon’s back gently. “We all got angry,” he said. “Cause’a a lotta things that happened…but we’ll stop fightin’ now.”

Kara turned back to the others. “And that means no shouting,” she said. “Now…Jason, please explain why you’re angry.”

Jason swallowed. “I died,” he said. “And…I was brought back. And it’s his fault.” He jerked his head at Bruce. “And now I find out he’s taking my little brother out to die in the same world I did.”

“Tim’s not going to die,” Bruce said. “He’s like his bearer…he’s invulnerable.”

Tim nodded. “I am,” he said. “And I wanted to go…it was my decision.”

“Jason may be right to a point,” Dick admitted. “But he doesn’t get to act like he knows what’s going on in this house when he hasn’t been here.”

“Dick apparently doesn’t approve of me and Clark being together again,” Bruce said. “And he may have a point about that.”

“But it’s our decision,” Clark added. “And even if it’s the wrong one, it’s still ours.”

“It was also my decision,” Conner added. “And it’s right for a lot of reasons…even if it hurts sometimes. It’s better for us to be together and have Jon than…not.”

Kara nodded. “Good,” she said.

Bruce took a deep breath. “Jason,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t save you…and I’m sorry that you’ve been forced to come back. I’m sorry about Talia, and that you have to see more of my…children…” He stopped. “Wait…Talia has a son?!”

Jason blinked. “Yes,” he said. “His name is Damian.”

Bruce looked at Clark. Their eyes met in silent agreement.

“Hug it out with Jason,” Clark said. “I’ll git started.” He handed Jon back to Kara, kissed his other sons on the foreheads, and flew out of the cave.

He didn’t know his destination. All he knew was that there was another child—another child in a far deeper war than the one in Gotham.


End file.
